Maybe
by Little-pyro-girl
Summary: Sometimes we have to say goodbye. Character death. One-shot.


Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend, you have been the one, you have been the one; for me.

The streets were bare, they usually were at this time of night. It was comforting in a way that darkness should never be. The boy walked down the street without any intention of turning around and walking the other way that led to his home. Instead, steely eyes pasted to the road ahead, and feet that begrudgingly continued one foot in front of the other, until the large wall that surrounded the village was standing before him. Looking down on him with a snare, as if knowing what he was planning.

He wanted to scoff at the personification he was giving the gate, but he couldn't; the lump that had formed in his throat prevented that. He tried swallowing it down, but he couldn't, it was stuck there and was probably going to be there for the rest of his life. Knowing that; however, did not slow his pace. His eyes were tired, his whole body worn; even though there had been no fight that made it so.

He knew it was useless to remember why he was there, why he was leaving the place he loved so much; and the people he loved even more. A flash of orange caught his peripheral vision, he spun around; no one was there.

No one was going to stop him, 'not even him' he thought almost bitterly. Trying to laugh, but coming out in chocked breaths instead. So he kept walking.

"Don't go" He heard, nothing more than a whisper, and barely even that. The voice had come further up the road. The boy in orange was sitting on a cement park bench, haunted eyes drawn straight ahead. He wasn't looking at the other, which made a shiver run down his spine. The boy in orange was never this quiet, never this hollow. He could have sworn he saw clear drops of water fall down the boys face, but there was no way he could be certain.

"You can't stop me" The lump had grown; the words were harder to speak, his feet heavier than they have ever been in his life. And he knew the words were a lie.

"Please" The boy in orange begged quietly, praying that the other would for once listen to what he was saying. The other boy was almost to the bench, he didn't look at the other boy, if he did, he _would _stop, and he just couldn't do that. Not after he waited for so long for an opportunity like this to appear.

He made it past the boy in orange, and continued walking; almost threatening to break into a sprint. "Sasuke" He froze, the boy in orange's voice sounded broken, completely and utterly defeated. "Please" The boy begged again. The voice no longer sounded like his, but of a soul that couldn't find the strength to carry on.

Sasuke felt tears sliding from his eyes, he didn't move his hand to wipe them away, if he did then the boy in orange would know he was crying.

"I have to go"

"I promised them I'd stop you if you tried to leave" The boy said, voice cracking slightly; he was crying too.

"Naru-" He turned around, the boy was no longer sitting, instead he stood inches away from Sasuke, holding a kunai in his hand loosely. "-to" The boy cracked a small smile, but the smile did not make it to his eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

The boy knew he could have dodged the blow, he knew that he could have easily moved out of the way, pulling out his own kunai and ending the other boys life. He also knew that he wouldn't.

Silently he fell to his knees. Knowing that maybe, just maybe, this was the way it was supposed to be. Naruto kneeled beside him, pulling the dying boy into his embrace. Tears fell harder, wetting Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes were half-lidded, one hand clutched the orange clothing that the boy wore so proudly, trying to hold on.

"You could've stopped me" Naruto said, trying not to sob in front of the person who meant everything to him.

"No" The boy rasped, head resting on the other boy's shoulder. "I couldn't" The life drained from his body, and Naruto couldn't help but shake, it was his duty to his friend, and his job to end his life. He placed one last kiss on those frozen lips, and stayed there until the sun rose high in the sky, hoping that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.


End file.
